locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Pacific GS-4
Bio The Lima Southern Pacific GS-4 ("GS" meaning for "Golden State" or "General Service"). is a type of semi-streamlined 4-8-4 Northern steam locomotive built by the Lima Locomotive Works in 1941 and 1942 specfically for the Southern Pacific (SP) railroad. They were assigned road numbers 4430 through 4457. History The SP GS-4 steam locomotives were used on SP passenger and freight trains between 1941 and 1958. Passenger trains were extremely popular in the Southwestern US during that time, and most interstates and airports weren't very popular, nor were most built during that time either. Hence; railroads such as the SP, UP, ATSF, and WP operated high-speed steam and diesel-powered passenger trains throughout Arizona, Texas, Nevada, California, New Mexico, and parts of Wyoming in the Southwestern United States on the vast emptiness between population centers. In the late 1950's, they were replaced by EMD E Series and ALCO PA Series diesel locomotives, while the F Series units were used as "spare units" when they were all first ordered. In 1956 nearly all GS-4 engines had their streamlining removed and were repainted black for commuter service, mainly in California. The last revenue passenger train hauled by a GS-4 ran in January 1957. However, 4443 pulled some of the last excursion specials for SP. SP 4449 The only surviving locomotive of this class is the SP 4449. It (she) is arguably one of the most recognizable, famous, and iconic locomotives of all time. 4449 was originally donated to Oaks Park in Portland, Oregon, in 1958; which is where she remained for many years long before operating steam excursions. In December 1974, 4449 was eventually moved from Oaks Park to undergo restoration (overhaul) by a preservation society due to it being in poor condition, which greenlit 4449 a chance to haul steam excursions by large donations and votes from volunteers due to 4449 being in such excellent condition after being restored. From August 1975 to December 1976, 4449 began her new career by having shared duties with several other steam locomotives pulling the American Freedom Train throughout the U.S during the bicentennial anniversary celebrations. 4449 is currently preserved, and is still operational. She currently resides at the Brooklyn Roundhouse in Portland along with many other preserved locomotives and rolling stock; aside from occasionally operating steam excursions; aside from having several doubleheader excursions with UP 844 recently in 2007 and 2008. Specifications Their 80" driver diameter and 90 square foot firegrate area gave them a top speed of 110 miles per hour, though speed limits rarely exceeded 75 mph. Trivia/Facts Leslie airhorns were fitted with most of SP's GS Series steam locomotives to be used as "spare" whistles in case pedestrians aren't able to hear the steam whistles equipped and built with the locomotives. A similar type of steam locomotive; the Lima GS-6, also has a member preserved, though it isn't as famous as 4449 because it it not operational. 4449 was painted black with light gray lettering when it was first preserved and retired (like with most of the other members), but eventually restored to its original "Daylight" scheme after hauling the American Freedom Train during the 1970s. Several railroad organizations and companies (as well as historical societies) have owned and operated SP 4449. Including its original owner. SP 4449 hasn't visited its original birthplace in over 40 years. Oddly, Union Pacific (UP) briefly renumbered 4449 to 845 and 844B during a "double-header" excursion with UP 844 back in 2007. The tender has had the lettering changed several times while being in the Daylight scheme. A dummy of SP 4449 starred in some of the scenes of a film known as "Tough Guys"; a floppy, yet action-packed film from the late-1970s. The bell and horn (seen in the upper-right front) have been repositioned many times on 4449. SP 4449 has been paired-up with other steam locomotives operating special steam excursions. Strobe lights often were equipped and mounted or built-in on later boiler covers (as opposed to the earlier boiler covers having a single headlight), which were used as a double headlight for better vision for the crews aboard GS-4's, and for car traffic to notice an oncoming train more visibly at night. SP 4449 also briefly wore a wood-burning smokestack. As of early-2012, SP 4449 has been in the process of undergoing an overhaul is expected to return to service sometime during early 2014. Gallery SP_4449.jpg|SP 4449 in the "American Freedom Train" scheme. 800px-4449idle.jpg|Southern Pacific 4449 before a Christmas excursion. SP_4449_1960's.jpg|SP 4449 during the late-1960s in Oaks Park, Oregon. SP 4460.jpg|Southern Pacific GS-6 4460 (This was before the double headlight boiler cover was equipped.) Southern pacific 4449.jpg|Southern Pacific 4449 being serviced. Southern Pacific GS-4.PNG|SP 2472 and SP 4449 double-heading a passenger train. UP 844 and SP 4449 double-heading a passenger train.jpg|UP 844 and SP 4449 double-heading a passenger train. Toughguys3.jpg|SP 4449 in the film "Tough Guys"; 4449 daylight.jpg|SP 4449 with a woodburner smokestack for testing purposes on one of the Holiday Express trips. SP 4449 without streamlining.jpg|SP 4449 without the streamline boiler plating. 4449 at Chicago.jpg|SP 4449 at Chicago, IL Resources Freedomtrain.org Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:SP locomotives Category:Lima Locomotives Category:4-8-4 Steam Locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives